


his lips

by mygodimamess



Series: Falsettos Poetry [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Hey, M/M, but its just a lil blurb, i like it tho, just for the sake of keeping this series goin, tbh i dont really know where this falls onto this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodimamess/pseuds/mygodimamess
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry!





	his lips

Before he left,  
his lips tasted like sugar, and honey,  
and something else I couldn't quite explain.  
Maybe it was sadness.


End file.
